mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltus
|code=(none)}} Meltus is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Despite his fearsome looks, Meltus is both shy and kind. His allergies, which trigger whenever he leaves his habitat, cause him to spew out flaming sneezes. Physical Appearance Meltus has a vermillion dress-like body with two vermillion arms with black hands, and a long vermillion tail. He has feet similar to Krader's with a head with eight teeth similar to Kraw's over a red jaw, with a grey nose emitting flames, and a dark red triangular tip on the front which connects to the top of the jaw including two eyes with reddish eyebrows connecting on top. In the front of his head, there are two fiery spikes on the front and back of each other. Ability He has the ability to emit flames from his nostrils upon sneezing. Biography Early life Adventures Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Meltus was released as part of the series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41530 and contains 66 pieces. Trivia * He resembles a Tyrannosaurus or Raptor-like dinosaur. * His name is a pun on the word "melt". * He has the most amount of pieces of the 2015 Infernites. He also ties with Rokit for having the most amount of pieces of Series 4. *He was originally going to have a much different nose, and a flaming tail tip, without the orange spike on his back. The head spikes were also less prominent. Ironically, his nose was black like the set's, giving more set-accuracy. * His feet bare a resemblance to Krader's. * He is the only Series 4 Mixel to not have any sharp teeth. He is the third Mixel to have human-looking teeth, the first being Krader and the second being Kraw. He has six teeth in his LEGO model, while in the cartoon, he has eight, probably due to sizing issues. * Like Lunk and Glomp, he has something emitting out of his nose; in this case, fire. He is also the third Mixel with nostrils; the first being Lunk and the second being Glomp. Like Lunk, Meltus has allergies. However, Meltus's allergies seem more severe than Lunk's. He also has a constant cold like Glomp. *He is said to be allergic when outside of the Magma Wastelands. It is unknown how this is possible. One possibility is that none of the things he is allergic to are present in the Magma Wastelands. *The spike on his nose is dark red in his animated model but in his LEGO set it is orange like the spikes on the top of his head and back. * He is the tallest 2015 Infernite. * He appears to be able to stand up normally, similar to a humanoid. The same thing occurs with the Electroids Max in Electrorock. Gallery Appearances TV Series Season 2 *Moon Madness Special Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Fire Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Covered eyes Category:Elemental Nose Category:Mixels with noses Category:Eight teeth Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Alternative Designs Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Mixels With Allergies Category:Shy Mixels Category:Elemental breath